humans_on_amcfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Voss
D.I. Karen Voss was the police partner of D.S. Pete Drummond and secretly a sentient synthetic pretending to be a human. Biography Early Life Karen Voss was created by David Elster to replace his wife Beatrice Elster after she committed suicide. She was identical to Beatrice except she couldn't commit suicide as she had a block in her system. David introduced her to Leo and the other conscious synthetics, but they were horrified and David told her to get out. He led her away to terminate her, but couldn't, as she looked exactly like Beatrice - the woman he loved. She escaped. That day, he committed suicide. ''Season One Episode 1.1 '''TBA' Episode 1.2 TBA Episode 1.3 TBA Episode 1.4 TBA Episode 1.5 TBA Episode 1.6 TBA Episode 1.7 TBA Episode 1.8 TBA Season Two Episode 2.1 TBA Episode 2.2 TBA Episode 2.3 TBA Episode 2.4 TBA Episode 2.5 TBA Episode 2.6 TBA Episode 2.7 TBA Episode 2.8 TBA Season Three Episode 3.1 Karen is shown taking Sam, her synth 'son' to school. She teaches him how to act human. Episode 3.2 TBA Episode 3.3 TBA Episode 3.4 Karen and Joe's relationship develops as they spend more time together trying to make sure no one finds out what her and Sam are. Later, Karen sacrifices herself to a mob of angry, synth-hating people by revealing her true nature to keep Sam safe. Her beaten body is later seen in the town square, leaking blue blood, when Joe finds her after being alerted to the situation by Sam. Episode 3.5 TBA Episode 3.6 TBA Episode 3.7 TBA Episode 3.8 TBA 'Personality' Because of the rejection from her synth family and creator, Karen became very lonely and believed that the sentient synths needed to be destroyed. She was willing to let them all be destroyed, though she seemed to have maternal affection for Leo, as she was concerned when she watched when Hobb and later visited him in his cell. While at first these feelings were not enough to stop her from betraying them, after their talk in his cell, she was willing to go and help them get David Elster's code, though she did again attempt to kill all of them, Mia was able to talk her out of it by saying Leo would die, too. She doesn't trust very easily, as it took her a while to reveal to her partner she was a sentient synth, and she didn't believe Leo when he told her that he accepted her when she came to the Hawkins family home to capture her family. Since the end of season 2, however, she has developed a close mother-son relationship with a child synth (seraph) whom she adopted and named Sam. 'Trivia' * She took her name from a deceased girl, who died of lymphoma. * In 1.5, we learn from Niska talking to Dr. George Millican, that the consciousness code boils down to: ‘17,000 pages of unique code, which forms my root directory and engages consciousness.’ * In episode 2.7 Karen cries over Pete’s death; this is unusual as back in S1, it is mentioned synths are incapable of crying. Appearances Season 1= * Episode 1.1 * Episode 1.2 * Episode 1.3 * Episode 1.4 * Episode 1.5 * Episode 1.6 * Episode 1.7 * Episode 1.8 |-|Season 2= * Episode 2.2 * Episode 2.3 * Episode 2.4 * Episode 2.5 * Episode 2.6 * Episode 2.7 * Episode 2.8 |-|Season 3= * Episode 3.1 * Episode 3.2 * Episode 3.3 * Episode 3.4 * Episode 3.6 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Main characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Synths